This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Turbine blade tips commonly are cooled by venting air through slots upstream of the trailing edge. The effectiveness of this approach is governed by the rate of mixing of the coolant with the mainstream flow. Experiments were conducted for a simple airfoil with a modern trailing edge cooling geometry. The full 3D coolant concentration distribution was measured using MRI. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)